


Worth

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Minus Wave, Rough Sex, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Ni has seen this sort of thing before.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from my 2009 blackout kink_bingo card.

"Hn," the man standing over Hakkai hums, rolling a cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other and staring down at him through a pair of thin-rimmed spectacles with an expression both curious and impersonal at once. The man's hands are tucked inside the pockets of a long white coat, and he's wearing a dark suit underneath--tailored, and he sounds educated when he speaks. Probably in Chang'An on business, and Hakkai thinks it'd be terribly embarrassing if that business turns out to be with Sanzo. This one doesn't sound like an especially spiritual man, though.

He says his name is Ni, but Hakkai doesn't care, hadn't wanted to hear his name in the first place.

"You're good at this," Ni says at last, leaning his shoulders back against the alley wall as Hakkai bobs his head, tongues along the man's shaft. "Come here often?"

He doesn't answer--can't with his mouth so full--but Ni chuckles at his own joke like he expects nothing else.

"Do you fuck, kid?"

He pulls his mouth off slow but doesn't need the time to think. "Do you want to?"

He can't look at girls without seeing Kanan, so he doesn't look at girls. Can't look at Gojyo without seeing a friend who likes looking at girls a little too much, a friend he doesn't want to lose. Sanzo...Sanzo had knocked him down, half-broken his arm grinding Hakkai's face into one sandaled foot, down on his knees in the dirt and so hard he could die, and then shoved him away, saying he could find another priest if he was just looking for penance.

Ni grins like he can see all that in Hakkai's face, like he's a specimen under glass, and that gets him hard for the first time all night.

"Easy, aren't you?" Ni says, eyes avid beneath the lazy drape of his lids. "So who'd you kill, kid?"

Hakkai starts, can't help himself. How does the man _know_? He can't have been here long enough to have heard the rumors, how Gojyo took in Cho Gonou, the murderer, and then--after Sanzo was done with him--Cho Hakkai, the penitent.

Ni laughs, shaking his head. "Not even a challenge, kid. I've seen it all before. You do something stupid that can't be fixed and wind up here. You don't even have the guts," he adds with sudden relish, "to try to pay back what you took. You'd rather wallow in guilt, suck off strange men in alleys--yeah, like _that's_ any payment for a life." His snort of laughter burns Hakkai's ears, but it's true. "'Bout all you're good for, though, isn't it? This," he says, and suddenly he has a hand fisted in Hakkai's hair, pulling him closer and rubbing Hakkai's face in it, the hard cock still wet from his mouth.

"Come on, then," Ni purrs, "show me what you're worth," and he opens his mouth, closes his eyes, and lets the man stuff him full of cock again.

This time Ni doesn't passively let Hakkai do the work. The fist in Hakkai's hair never relaxes, holding his head still as Ni's hips snap forward, choking him, battering the back of his throat as he hangs limp in the man's grasp and lets it happen. No payment for a life, no. But his penance isn't to the dead of the Centipede Tribe anyway; it's to Kanan, taken by the king and filled up with his child, and everything done to her, Hakkai wants to endure as well.

So he gasps what breaths he can between hard, fast thrusts, tries to keep his teeth pulled back and his hands defenseless at his sides. He's almost grateful when Ni grinds his face into the man's crotch and comes right down his throat, briefly suffocating him. At least it's over.

"Ah-ah," Ni chides, breathless laughter spilling from his lips as he holds Hakkai there, using both hands now. "Don't get above yourself. I said to show me what you're _worth_."

He chokes at the first hot flood, tries to pull back and chokes again, sputtering helplessly as his mouth falls open. Ni doesn't care, grinning still as one hand lets go of Hakkai's head, falls to clamp around the base of his dick, directing the warm stream of piss square at Hakkai's face. He doesn't move. His stomach clenches and he thinks he might be sick. He feels small and dirty and so hard it hurts. There is no way he can go home to Gojyo smelling like this, and that just makes him harder. He doesn't deserve Gojyo, knows it.

Ni huffs a quiet chuckle when he's done, shaking himself off and tucking his dick back in his pants. Tongue-tied, half afraid to open his mouth in case he loses control over his stomach, it takes Hakkai a moment to find his voice.

"Didn't you want to fuck?"

Ni grins, delighted, but shakes his head. "Nah. I don't mind fucking murderers, you understand," he adds. "But I never trust a whore who won't take money."

He's gone before Hakkai can stop him, whistling as he heads out of the alley and into the street.


End file.
